No Longer A Damsel in Distress
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Amy Rose has been ditched by her beloved for the last time. With four of her friends - four other young ladies all familiar with unrequited love - they schedule out a trip filled with thrilling, girl-bonding, kickass adventure where the end of their destination will grant them a desirable wish of their own choice. Who needs boys anyway? Sonamy.


**A/N: Heya folks. Back with another story :D This is something that just sorta developed after reading a bunch of Amy-centric stories. At first I thought it'd be ideal to bring along Blaze or Sally, but since I've only watched the Sonic anime, I don't know much about her story, nor about Silver's. And Sally's love interest is pretty much Sonic, which wouldn't work considering this is a Sonamy fic with a bunch of other minor shippings as well. So, hope you don't mind my OC.**

**Basically, a fic about girl-power, unrequited love and an adventure for five young but powerful girls. **  
**Constructive critism is always welcomed as well as your lovely reviews.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_There weren't many things that Amy Rose wouldn't do because of him, she always aimed to please him and wanted him to try and be affectionate towards her as well. Private fantasies about the blue hedgehog secretly liking her but never having the courage to confess always passed through her mind and made her want him even more. He was so brave, so confident, so handsome and oh, so dreamy. One of those charming smiles of his, a simple look or even a wink from him could make her entire being warm up, could make her legs feel like jelly, could make butterflies flutter in the pit of her belly and make her heart melt. He was the love of her life. He was Sonic the Hedgehog._

Smoothing her lovely pale pink summer-dress unconsciously for the fourth time that day, Amy Rose sat neatly upon a picnic blanket that was laid out on the grass, just under the relaxing shadows of a tree. A basket was placed just beside her, the combined delicious scents from the contents drifting from it. The teenage pink hedgehog could clearly smell the aromas and it caused her stomach to loudly protest against the lack of food it had experienced the last two hours. Though, Amy continued to ignore the growls and churns of disapproval and tried not to worry too much by the fact that Sonic hadn't showed up yet.

She still couldn't believe it; it was just one of those regular days where Amy had stopped by her fellow hedgehog's home to say hi, talk for a while, complementing on how the weather was just right for a nice picnic, heavily implying that they could go on a picnic together and she was completely taken off guard when Sonic accepted the offer. She wasn't overreacting at all when she pinched herself or asked him if he was messing with her. After all, they've had 'dates' before where Sonic either forgot or just found something else to do and plainly blew their date. But he just chuckled in response and said he wasn't joking. Said it could be fun for and everything. Amy was sure she was on cloud nine when she skipped home and got the pans and pots ready, as well as a cute dress. Ella's delicious recipes would finally come to handy!

Now, where was that hedgehog anyway?

Gazing out on the plain field of grass just outside Mobotropolis, her bright green eyes squinted as they scanned the surroundings and failed to find the Blue Hero. She hung her head low and a sad frown worked its way on her face. Her gloved hands lay on the handle of the basket when suddenly a voice called out; "What's with the long face, Ames?"

Amy raised her head in response to the familiar voice as she glanced directly at the hedgehog she was thinking about. "Sonic, you came!" she exclaimed happily, with clasping hands. "For a second I thought that – that you had changed your mind."

He shook his head. "I'd never do something like that. And besides," he gave a lopsided smile. "I'd never let good food go to waste either! What's in the basket?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," the pink hedgehog giggled and open the lid to start bringing out the different kinds of food that she had prepared – pies, hot dogs, sandwiches and some cold drinks as well as plates, silverware and napkins.

Whilst preparing alongside Sonic, her muzzle warmed up in a bright blush of pride when she caught a glimpse of the smile that the Hero still wore. Oh, waiting for half an hour was so worth it in exchange for a perfect afternoon spent with her knight in shining armour.  
Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when the all but too familiar Eggman flew past them, causing their blanket along with their food to almost blow and scatter everywhere. They both heard the Doctor's laughter as he flew towards the city and the Hero of Mobius was instantly on his feet, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind him as he ran after his arch-nemesis. Keeping her hands on her newly-styled hair to prevent it from getting ruined, Amy Rose stared incredulously as she was once again left alone.

"Sure, Sonic, go ahead and take Eggman down before eating the delicious food I've been preparing all day," one of her eyes twitched angrily as she continued her monolog. "That's bound to leave you with one big appetite. That is," she sighed miserably. "If you even bother to come back to me."

And she was hopeful enough to wait another hour before carefully placing every item back into the basket as she had done three hours earlier, folding the blanket and taking the basket in one hand before going the road back to her house. As she nearly entered her house, she could feel the tears pressing against her eyeballs and hear herself grumbling, "Screw you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You do _not_ get to do this to me."

* * *

_Rouge the Bat was often known to be one seductive woman with a lot of tricks up her sleeves. Few men have encountered without falling for her charming smiles, her alluring eyes and her sultry voice. Shadow the Hedgehog is among those few men. He could keep his cool around her heady company as easily as breathing, he could see past through her sneaky schemes and tricks, and he could damn well also be as cheeky as herself and frankly, that bothered the ivory bat as well as fascinated her immensely. Though, she preferred to be alone, Shadow was one gorgeous guy that Rouge have ever had the pleasure to meet._

Flying aimlessly through the air was a Mobian jewel-thief who lacked some excitement that particular day. The bat stared openly at the ground beneath her, seriously wondering if she was left with no option than to go tick off Knucklehead to get the boredom out of her system. She shook her head, instantly knowing how old that trick was becoming, not to mention predictable. If that echidna knew she would be coming, how much fun would she have of stealing his giant Emerald? Not much, that's for sure.

Groaning in slight frustration, Rouge twirled in the air for something to do, and it wasn't helping the least that it was such a beautifully sunny day. She loathed the sun, she loathed summer but she definitely loathed lack of entertainment the most and kept flying in hopes of finding something worth of her attention.

A person sitting amongst the branches of a tree just outside town caught her eyes and she could clearly identify black and red colours of said person. A smirk worked its way on her muzzle, as a glint of mischief caught on her cerulean blue eyes. _What do we have here?_

She wasn't completely off when she lowered herself and saw Shadow relaxing in the midst of leaves, fruits and a few birds, silently flying down and smoothly landing on a nearby branch with her bottom first, legs crossed professionally. The hedgehog didn't even flinch nor open his eyes; just breathing calmly and staying in the same resting position on his back with his head propped on his hands.  
The bat continued to observe him; he was a damn fine piece of eye-candy, she'd give him that. "What're you thinking about?"

She wasn't surprised to see him still wearing the same calm mask. "Life. Death. My past. Ordinary things."

"Ah, I noticed you didn't mention me," Rouge placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, don't tell me you don't think about me regularly, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog turned his head slightly her way with lowered eyelids. "I won't then."

"Aren't you just charming today?" the bat let her wings rise and glide her around the hedgehog as if she only weighted as much as a feather. "Seems like the weather must've affected you as well, Mr. Sunshine."

"It's fine, I suppose," he replied shortly, bringing his hand out to grab one of the violet fruits that grew among them. The Ultimate Lifeform bit into its flesh, a trickle of juice rolling down the corner of his mouth and Rouge suddenly realized that she must've been really bored to watch the drop disappear or really thirsty. She blocked the hedgehog's vision, closing in on him with a suggestive curl of her lip and a wink.

"Hey, Handsome, this heat _might_ just be bearable if you agree to go with me for a cold drink."

One ruby-red eye was opened at this offer, a silence emerging as if Shadow considered it for a few seconds before he replied neutrally. "I'll have to decline."

Rouge' expectations fell as well as her plans for a boredom-free afternoon. "How so?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You must be feeling how hot it is," the woman crossed her arms over her chest with a tilt of her head. "Or is the Ultimate Lifeform's body incapable of overheating?"

It was more a mocking way of asking, but it was confirmed with a small nod and another bite of a fruit. "My body can in similar fashion become accustomed to the condition of not eating nor sleeping for an extended amount of time."

"Well, that explains a lot," Rouge giggled from her little inside-joke, curling a strand of ivory hair on the back of her head. "The heat part I mean. I've been wondering why you haven't dropped dead from being around me for so long."

Shadow rolled his eyes as the ivory bat continued to tug his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood," he took his hand back and closed his eye, breathing out deeply from his nose. "Perhaps some other time."

Puffing out her cheeks, Rouge turned around and crossed her arms once more. "You know Shadow, I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore. All I'm trying to be is friendly and you're just being a pain in the-!"

"Rouge, you're scaring away the birds."

"Forget the stupid birds!" she exclaimed. With clenched fists, she said. "Last chance. You want to go with me and have that drink or not?"

Silence once again came when Shadow didn't reply immediately. Instead he said after a while; "You know Rouge, you seem to be the one affected by the weather of us two. Maybe it's best I just this one out."

The bat glanced incrediously at the Ultimate Lifeform before flying away in anger. "Fine! But you'll be sorry when you realize that birds are nothing compared to bats!"

And as she continued to fly through the massive waves of heat, she refused to acknowledge that perhaps Shadow wasn't completely off about what he had said.

* * *

_Cosmo the Seedrian could probably be described as some of the honest, most unselfish and kind-hearted people you'd ever meet in your life. She was a sweet girl who could always lend you a hand if needed and was never mean or unfair towards anyone. At a young age she had been taught that plants and animals could never live together, but her friendship to many of the Mobian heroes proved all of that wrong. Particularly the friendship she had with Miles Prower, also known as Tails. He was a friendly soul; who always kept his confidence in people as well as in his own brilliant creations that he liked to build. And particularly, Cosmo treasured the golden fox' friendship the most because those deep blue eyes never failed to bring her in a state of light-headedness, nor to make her blush for reasons she couldn't quite identify._

The teenage Seedrian entered Tails' workshop silently, knowing for a fact that the fox was currently fixing the X Tornado's engine as his yellow legs stuck out from under the vehicle. She smiled, stepping in and taking a seat next to him wordlessly as he cursed and struggled under his reparations, completely unaware of her presence. Swinging her legs under the chair, she continued to admire his work and let her gaze linger from the various forms of tool spread out on the floor to the fox himself as he attempted to reach out blindly in hopes of grabbing his desired tool.

"Oh, let me help you, Tails," she offered kindly, gasping when Tails shrieked in surprise, causing him to unconsciously move upwards and slam his forehead into the engine itself. Cosmo was helping him up with many kinds of apologies muttered in sincere sadness but the fox only assured her that it was nothing. "When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in at all," he asked, rubbing his head.

"I didn't wish to disturb you," the Seedrian replied bashfully. "You seemed to be so engrossed in your work that I didn't find it necessary to announce my arrival."

"Well, please do so next time," Tails smiled. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm purposely ignoring you or anything."

"Right," she nodded. "And once again, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, don't be. Could've happened to anyone," the golden genius went back under the X Tornado to continue his modifications. "Any particular reason you're here? Not that I mean you're not welcome to stay."

Cosmo sat back, fiddling with the frills of her knee-high skirt. "Not really…it's been a while and I suppose I just wanted to come for a visit. You seem awfully occupied as of late."

Clings and other small noises filled the silence as Tails worked skilfully with the different components of the flying vehicle. "Yeah, gotta make a living somehow. And besides, it's what I love to do. Spending a few extra hours on fixing things isn't really as bad as it looks."

Cosmo's blue eyes opened up, standing up from the chair. "May I be of some assistance? I'm sure that if we both worked together, we could finish your projects much quicker."

Tails stopped working. "We could but..are you sure you want to?"

"I would be most delighted to," the Seedrian nodded eagerly with a smile. Tails returned the smile and put on his goggles, jabbing his thumb to the back of the workshop. "I should pretty much wrap this up soon by myself, but you can try and take on the next one. It's an old electric fan that seems to malfunction due to having some pretty worn out circuits. Could you change them out, please?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Cosmo skidded off happily to begin on the given task. Truth be told, she had learned something from her experiences at the Blue Typhoon back when the Metorex had been terrorizing and conquering the galaxies. It didn't seem so difficult to do, so she grabbed a screw-driver and opened the lid that held said defected circuits, carefully removing them and wiping the dust that had gathered in the corners.

Then, she went to grab a new pair that Tails had organized in different sets hanging on the wall and carefully placed them inside the fan, closing it up with the screw-driver once again. Satisfied, she put the charger in and was delighted when the fan started humming with life and blew lovely cool air into her face. The Seedrian was so pleased with the results, the thought that she really helped Tails with the load of task he had gave her a lovely warm feeling in her stomach and a giddiness that drove her to try and take on another quest.

Suddenly though, the air that blew her long green locks aside felt warmer and warmer, causing her to frown questionably. "Say, Tails, is this fan supposed to blow warm air?"

It took a while before the fox realized what she meant and when he did, he quickly rose and rushed to her side. "It's overheating!"

Fire erupted from the electric device and Cosmo dropped it in sheer shock, gasping in fright when Tails sprung forth with a fire-extinguisher in his hands, instantly putting out the flames from the floor. He sighed, glancing at his alien friend. "Did it burn you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," she stammered nervously. "What did I do wrong?"

"My guess is that you changed its circuits out with a new set that didn't even match," Tails explained, observing the electric fan that was now burned unrecognizably to a crisp. "My guess is also that the Mink-family downtown will probably take a chunk of my payment for this."

Cosmo lowered her head miserably, her blue eyes darkening with sadness. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. Tails smiled weakly and laid a hand on her shoulder in assurance.

"And I don't blame you at all for that," he said. "Don't worry about it."

She bit her lower-lip to bite back the tears as well; she wouldn't want Tails to think she was a big cry-baby who wept over every little thing. She didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all," the Seedrian said, causing the fox' ears to perk up. "I'll leave you to your work, Tails. I'm so sorry for the damage I've caused."

She walked away before he could convince her to stay, convince her that it was just an accident, that she didn't meant to for any of that to happen, but she was already a good distance away and the genius just sighed tiredly.

Cosmo sniffed a few times on her way home, shaking her head of how miserable she must've looked. She was so stupid. She wasn't as clever as Tails was, she knew that but for once she thought that she didn't need to be. And look what had happened. If she just wasn't so incompetent, then maybe she and Tails could have a nice conversation about what he was interested in, maybe she could actually be of any use or maybe there would be a chance of him liking her just as much as she adored him.

Stifling a whimper, Cosmo closed her eyes in defeat and went home with slumped shoulders.

* * *

_Amberlee the Squirrel was quite fond of the silence, preferred being alone than being crowded by a load of people and most importantly wouldn't mind conversing with a sane being now and then. So, it was rather odd to think that of all the persons she had met her entire life, Knuckles the Echidna would pop into mind, even though he clearly didn't live up to any of the qualifications that she'd have in mind of a 'sane person'. He had some temper-issues, but was very passionate in his dedications, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but not entirely stupid at all and not so inexperienced in engineering as seen when he occasionally fixed things on the Blue Typhoon. He was incredibly naïve, true, but somehow his naivety and ability to give second chances showed a soft and caring side of him. And hey, Amber was a sucker for softies._

Amberlee was walking casually amongst the forest vegetation surrounding the Temple of the Chaos Emeralds, her large puffy tail swaying from side to side. Water drops fell from the trees leaves after a night of a slight storm hitting Mobotropolis, followed by a day blessed with no clouds on the sky, leaving the sun exposed to shine upon the city. A piece of bubblegum popped every now and then from her mouth and she stopped walking upon standing before the large shrine from where the Master Emerald was pulsating with raw Chaos energy in the centre. The dark-green squirrel also spotted the Guardian nearby, filling out holes that had appeared on the muddy ground which also looked to be quite burned.

"Mind if I ask what has happened here?" the squirrel inquired, while Knuckles continued to work with his shovel. He stopped his work to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"As you know, the storm last night was pretty tough," he replied. "Since the island was floating way above normal ground-level when it occurred, it's only natural that lightning would strike down here first. So, I've been filling out a dozen of these holes 'fore you came."

"You're welcome to take a rest," Amberlee offered. "I could send my robots out here to fill them out for you – oh, right."

The echidna shook his head and started digging up big chunks of dirt and mud. "Nah, I can finish this up myself," he shot her a glance. "And what do you mean by 'oh'?"

The dark-green squirrel popped a pink bubble. "A few of the elder trees could not handle the storm, so some have fallen and blocked the entrance to my tree-house. It's nothing majorly serious, but it does prevent me from sending out my robotic minions. And I had some difficulties exiting my house as well this morning, so I was wondering if you'd perhaps help me by removing them."

"Sorry 'Lee," the Guardian replied as he moved a huge mass of the earth into a small pit, smoothing out the mud to cover the entire area. "Kinda got my hands full already with the island."

"Then, perhaps I could aid you myself?" she offered, glancing around. "I could find another shovel and-."

"Really appreciate the offer but like I said; I _got_ this. Why don't you go an' ask the Wonder Boy? Bet he'll get the job done in a flash."

Amberlee silently watched the strong echidna continue his work, her mind swirling with hidden thoughts. "Sonic is otherwise occupied; supposedly on a date with Rose. Tails might be available, though."

Not turning over to look at her, Knuckles commented shortly, "Great. Ask him."

"You know, Mr. Knuckles," Amberlee pondered. "It might do you some good to let me install a few security measures around this place. It'd might help to ease you off on staying here for hours to guard the Emeralds and perhaps-."

Knuckles dropped his shovel audibly and turned around, his strong shoulders and biceps flexing, tensing. "Look, this duty of mine isn't that unbearable that I need cameras to do the job for me. It's my responsibility; always has been, always will be. My eyes work just fine, so there's really no need."

The dark-green squirrel glanced silently on the shovel. "I wasn't accussing you of not being capable of doing so yourself..."

_It's just I want to spend more time with you. I never see you anymore without coming with a suitable reason._

"...It was just a mere thought."

The Guardian's gaze lingered on her even as she popped another bubble and turned around with a single shrug. "To Prower's home, it is. Please don't overwork yourself, my friend, accepting ones help is no shame."

"Never said it was," Knuckles replied dryly.

"Sure you didn't," she stuffed her gloved hands inside her jacket, using one to wave a salute as she entered the jungle once again. _Sure you didn't._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter didn't come off confusing. I'd really not want it to be like my other Sonic fic, I'm trying to improve here xD**

**So please, if it needs more refining, please tell me.**


End file.
